The Baby Diary
by Dark-Star217
Summary: Life hits us with a lot of unexpected things, for good or bad. What life just dropped in Naruto’s lap, might just be both.
1. Lost Texts

Naruto looked at Kakashi, confusion and disbelief written on his face. A hint of sickness and anger played in his azure eyes.

"Is...is this some kind of joke?" He wanted to punch himself for the way his voice cracked. He looked at the scroll seated on the desk between them, completely innocuous if not for who it was from.

Five years. It had been five years since he had last seen his master. Five years since he had been informed of his fall in Ame.

How in the hell was this scroll just now showing up?!

"Unfortunately not Naruto. With everything that happened, Pein's attack on the city, the Hokage summit, hell even the war against Madara and...Obito...this scroll wasn't found until recently." Kakashi calmly picked up the scroll and rolled it around in his hands, it looked simple, plan even. There wasn't a damn thing special about it.

Except who it was from.

Jiraiya was a man of many skills, but even more secrets. Frankly, Kakashi mused, it was amazing they found the scroll at all. The back log from the last few years have been a clusterfuck and a half.

"As far as I'm aware, Lady Fifth has a standing agreement to send out select ANBU intelligence teams to pick up information from several safe houses Master Jiraiya held ownership of." Kakashi carried on.

"With everything that happened..."

"No one had time to be sent out..." Naruto finished, a hollow feeling setting in his heart.

"Do...do you know what's in it?" Naruto asked after a moment. It hurt, knowing his late master may have left him some words of wisdom or encouragement that he was JUST NOW RECEIVING, and he wasn't sure he could read it.

"Probably just some things he left for you. A will, if you'd like. It was recovered from one of his safe houses near the boarder of the Land of Wind. It hasn't been opened yet." Kakashi sat the scroll back down, and slowly slid it over to his student.

He knew this was coming out of left field, with the curffule on the moon, his new budding relationship with the Hyuuga Heiress, and the emotional baggage of his youth still weighing on him, Kakashi was amazed Naruto didn't devolve into a screaming fit.

Naruto slowly reached out with his bandaged hand gripping the scroll so hard, he feared he might accidentally destroy it.

"Take the next few days off." Kakashi spoke, "Sort through whatever Master Jiraiya left for you and come back when you are all balanced out."

It made sense, Kakashi supposed. Naruto was one of the hardest working Ninja's under his command. He deserved a bit of vacation time.

"Yeah...thanks..." Naruto stood, a semi-formal bow was given before he disappeared in his now signature orange flash.

Kakashi sighed, he hated days like today. So much emotion. He glanced at the sides of his desk and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

He still had so much paperwork to do too. How did he let Tsunade talk him into this again?

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor of his apartment, eyeing the scroll with a mixture of emotions. He had thought he had gotten over his Master's passing, using the hurt and rage and sorrow he felt in his duel with Nagato. He should have realized it wasn't that easy though.

Naruto hung his head with a sigh, wondering what he should do.

 **"Well isn't this an odd sight. THE Uzumaki Naruto, unsure of his next coarse of action."** A gravelly voice resounded in his skull.

"Hey Kurama..." Naruto shot back, ignoring the barb from his friend and partner. He took the scroll in his hands and stared at the name written along it's length.

Pervy-Sage had really left him a will.

 **"You seem upset...what is this scroll? A new mission? Don't want to leave your Vixen?"** Naruto cracked a small grin at that.

"You know Hinata-chan hates it when you call her that. Says it's so embarrassing." He could practically feel the Fox grinning in the back of his mind.

 **"Well, it serves her right for calling me fluffy."** The Bijuu scoffed. Thousands of years old, as strong as you like, and this mortal had the AUDACITY to try and pet him when they first met??

He would never admit to her hands being very soft though.

"Heheh yeah that's my Hinata..." Naruto let out a good natured chuckle, and the Fox soon followed along.

 **"So then...what is the scroll if not a mission?"** Kurama spoke after a moment of silence.

"Pervy-Sage left it for me...ya know before..." Naruto started, it still hurt thinking about the closet thing to a father he had had in his life.

 **"Have you read it yet?"** Kurama knew the answer, but he supposed talking would help calm Naruto down a bit, the raging storm of the blonds emotions could have been felt by any half decent sensor.

"Just psyching myself up when you decided to chime in." Naruto poked at the Fox, a hint of teasing in his voice.

 **"Well, on with it boy. You've always been sure of your path before. Don't stumble now."**

Naruto gave a slight release of breathe, and pulled the string that binded the parchment.

 _Naruto_

 _I'm not really sure how to write this. I've never written something like this. Strange how my writing skills fail me with something so important. Tsunade tried to get me to stay, but we needed to know what the Akatsuki leadership is capable of, so I won't be swayed._

 _I'm writing this because...well insurance mostly. I've lived my life by the seat of my pants, so for the first time I'm really preparing for the unknown. I'm just inside the boarder of Wind and...I don't know. I have this feeling in my gut._

Naruto felt his eyes widen, this...this was written before Jiraiya fought Pein?

 _I can't say much in this letter, but ask Tsunade about it, if you get it. I'm your godfather. I knew your parents, and hid that from you. For that, first and foremost I am sorry._

Naruto tightened his grip on the scroll, he knew that now, but to know the man confessed it all the way back then... fuck that hit him in the heart.

 _I promised your mother and father to look after you and some items they gave me to pass onto you. With what I'm about to do...I wanted to be sure you would get them. You can find a seal at the bottom of this scroll, it'll just take a drop of blood. I can't tell you who your parents are right now, but...I NEEDED you to know why I had to go._

 _You are the only family I have left, and you will need every edge you can get against these monsters. I have spent the last decade and a half tracking anyone that might be a threat to you, and that's why I wasn't there till long after you needed me._

 _I wish I was more of a man then this. Writing a death letter to let you know how truly important you are to me. Unfortunately I'm a bit of a coward when it comes to things like this. Rejection from women is easy, but from family? Would rather take a beating from Tsunade every day of my life._

Naruto laughed a little at that, it hurt reading his Godfather's words, but Jiraiya still found a way to make it seem light. He didn't know when he started crying.

 _Your mother and father LOVED you. I know I can never replace those you lost, but I'm so glad I got to watch you grow into one of the finest men I've ever met. You have so much potential and so much more time ahead of you, it terrifies me to think of just how great you will become. I know, if your reading this, you succeeded where I failed. Surpassed the man you have called master these last few years, and where ever I end up, know that I am DAMN proud of you, as I know your mother and father are._

Naruto bit back a sob, trying so very hard to maintain his composure. He dragged a sleeve across his face to halt the tears that spilled from his eyes. It hurt so fucking much.

Kurama lumbered to the back of his host's mind, letting him have a moment in solitude. This was for Naruto's eyes only, and he would give him that. He let a minute amount of his chakra to leak into Naruto, letting the young man know he wasn't alone.

 _Naruto...there is so much I still want to teach you. So much I want to pass on. I don't know if I'll get that chance, but I do know this. You are the greatest student I have ever had. You may not be the smartest, or the most skilled, hell you may not even be the last one, I was hoping I could train your brats one day too hahah! But, you are the greatest. The one most like me and the one I am most happy to have taught._

 _I hope you can forgive me and the Third for hiding the truth from you...I hope when me meet again you can look me in the eye and greet me like a long lost family member. If you don't I understand, but I can still hope._

 _You have made it through your life, mostly on your own. The sheer force of will and determination you hold is incomparable to anyone else, and I'm so glad I got to be a part of shaping you. Never lose that fire my boy. Never back down, or hide from who you are, and face every challenge with that same cocky smile you give me when we spar._

 _At the bottom of this there will be a seal, it contains some of the most important texts I can ever give you._

 _Be strong. Be kind. And never forget that you are loved, by so many more than you know._

 _I love you Naruto. And I can't wait to see how far you go._

 _The Hermit of Mount Myōboku,_

 _Jiraiya_

Naruto held his head in his hands as he wept openly. Years of pent up emotion and repressed despair washing over him, even as a light feeling filled his heart. It hurt, but it hurt in a good way, and for the first time in a while he felt a certain freedom.

"Naruto-kun?" A startled gasp brought Naruto's head around, letting him take in the sight of his girlfriend, Hinata, she held a few bags of groceries, which where quickly disposed beside the still open door.

It was like a warm blanket, the way she rushed and hugged him. Naruto just hugged her back, allowing the tears to roll down his face as the woman he loved stroked his hair and rocked him slowly.

"It's okay Naruto...shhhh...it's okay." She whispered in his ear. It was so odd, Naruto thought, that such a woman could care about him so much. She was so gentle. So kind.

"I love you Hinata." He whispered to her, tightening his old, the scroll laying momentarily forgotten.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke back softly more concerned than confused at the Blond's upset state.

For a time, they sat there. Just holding each other.

* * *

After almost thirty minutes Naruto released Hinata, and brought the scroll back into his hands. Hinata sat at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She had asked what the scroll was for, and insisted on being with him after he told her. A small smile had crept onto his face, and he let her cozy up to him.

Naruto bit his thumb, and allowed a dropped on blood to soak the intricate seal at the bottom of his Master's scroll.

A proof of smoke erupted from the parchment, and with a wave of a hand, was cleared away. On top of the scroll lay a stack of books. Three in all. On top was a book Naruto was quite fond of, and knew very well.

The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja.

Jiraiya's first work of literature.

Under that sat a corn-flower blue book, and beneath that sat a journal of some kind. Leather bound and slightly worn.

Hinata picked up the first book, a look of intrigue on her face. Naruto gaze a slight chuckle. It was a strange title, but...

"That's my name sake haha, according to my parents, they named me after the main character in that story." Naruto spoke softly, a nostalgic smile crossing his features.

Hinata looked at him in surprise, before cracking the book open and began reading. She had been desperate t be a part of Naruto's life for years. Now she had a chance to see where his name came from? You beat she's gonna dive in head first.

Naruto looked at the blue book now on top of the stake. It didn't have a title, but it seemed to just call to him.

Naruto took it into his hands and slowly cracked the cover.

 _Uhh so hi there! I'm...not entirely sure how to start this. I guess I should start with- I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Your mom! So yeah. It's...nice to meet you?_

Naruto felt his throat clinch painfully as his eyes scanned the first page. This...this was-

 _Your father and I found out about you a few days ago, and my friend Mikoto suggested we do...this journal thingie. Something about giving it to you when you have your own kids! A kinda instruction manual, ya know? So you know what to expect, I guess._

Naruto felt a bitter sweet smile split his lips, allowing a small chuckle loose. His mom really was a motor mouth.

 _So here we are! Mina-kun is at the office right now, so I decided to get started without him. I'm...kinda scared and kinda excited! I've never been a mom, ya know? I can't wait to meet you! We haven't decided on any names yet, but you can bet we will soon! It's getting late now, so I'll keep this entry short. We may have only known about you for a few days, but we love you so much already! Gah! I just can't wait!_

 _We can't wait to teach you everything we know and see you grow up and go to school and just so much!_

 _I really hope you don't get any of my bad habits though! Be more like your daddy okay?_

 _Mama_

Naruto choked back a fresh sob as he ran his hand over the page, almost reverently, like the words would fade away if he was too rough on the paper.

A hand on his shoulder brought his eyes to the concerned face of his lover. He gave her a heartbroken smile and chuckled once more.

"It's a journal. My parents made a journal for me." Naruto spoke softly, as he softly took Hinata's hand and kissed it.

"It's suppose to be advice for when I have kids someday." Naruto looked Hinata dead in the eye as he said that.

Even with concern in her heart, Hinata still went neon red at the thought of what Naruto could mean by that, but still did her best to give Naruto a sweet smile.

Naruto, for his part, reveled in the light feeling in his heart even as his eyes stung. Even from the grave, his parents were looking out for him.

"I...I know it's personal, Naruto-kun...but...could we..would it be okay if...we read it together?" Hinata asked softly, hesitation hinted in her speech.

Naruto looked Hinata in the eye and smiled, a sore, but heartfelt smile.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

 **A.N. Yo guys! Sorry about being off my other stories, just hit a bit of a block with myself, but I'm getting back in the swing of things. Now this is a story that has been plaguing me for weeks. Hopefully it turns out like I plan.**


	2. Emotional Moments

Hinata hummed softly as her fingers traced through Naruto's hair. He was currently laying on her lap, the rest of his body stretched along the couch they had moved to. To anyone else it was a simple thing, but for Hinata, spending time with Naruto like this was better than gold. This was a side of him she was sure no one else got to see. He was calm, relaxed. Beautiful. Like the eye to a storm.

"..hope you and her son will be friends when you get older, she always looked out for me after our joint mission to Grass." Naruto continued to read aloud, and Hinata had to smile. He hadn't put that journal down since he realized what it was. She was so happy he had another piece of his family. Pictures were one thing, but words from your parents meant so much more.

Across the coffee table sat a half dozen separate pieces of paper, a few pictures as well. Things Naruto had pulled from the journal before he had carried on reading.

Recipes and team pictures from his mother and father's days.

"Heh hear that Hinata? Sasuke's mom and my mom were friends too." Naruto grinned up at her, his eyes still a slight bit red. It was hard, not crying while reading from this book. It let him know about his parents. How they acted, how much they loved him. All their plans. A part of Naruto's heart was aching so much, but it was such a good ache. "Seems like me and the Bastard were really destined to be friends."

"It does seem that way Naruto-kun. Perhaps you should talk to Sauske about this as well? If what you read earlier is true, Mikoto-sama was the one to give your mother this idea, perhaps she left one for Sasuke?" Hinata spoke softly as Naruto gained a look of contemplation.

"You might have a point. I know Sasuke still hurts from what happened...maybe something like this would help. If we could find it." Naruto laid the journal on his chest and stared at Hinata, a small smile forming on his face.

"Ya know Hinata-chan...I think your gonna be a really good mom someday. You're so calm and collected. And like super smart ya know?" Naruto spoke with a cheesy smile, his eyes lighting up at the thought of them having a real family together.

Hinata, for her part, froze in her gentle ministrations. _'A m-m-mother?! W-w-with Naruto-kun?!'_ Hinatas face rapidly reddened, before her head tilted back.

"Hinata? Hey Hinata! Oh no! What's wrong?! Speak to me Hinata!" Naruto jumped up from his position, frantically trying to get a response.

"N-N-Naruto-kun...children..."

An item they may be, but Hinata was still her loveable shy self.

-TBD-

Naruto sighed to himself silently as he walked down the twisting streets of Konoha. Hinata was still dead to the world from fainting (something Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around, they had been together for more than a few weeks now) so he had decided to reflect on what he had read so far instead of going on without the bluenette. Leaving a note in his wake, Naruto had taken to the streets, thoughts a jumbled mess.

He stopped in the middle of the street, casting his eyes to the Hokage Monument. His eyes passed over his fathers face, and a look of contemplation struck him. Would his mother have been proud of him? Truly? He had met his father of the field of battle. Fought beside him with the world in the balance. He knew how his old man felt about him.

But a small part of him still wondered what his mother would think of how he turned out. He had met a...version of her, sure. But...was she proud? She was so happy to become a mother, so in love with the idea. Considering all the things he had achieved and way he lived, he believed that yes she would be proud...but a small part of him still held doubts.

Naruto sighed. 'I guess I won't know until I see her again.'

 _ **Oh don't be so melodramatic brat."** _A gravelly tone filled his mind, Kurama throwing in his two cents. _**"I knew your mother better than anyone, even that prick the Fourth.** ('Hey!') **She would have screamed from the top of the monument about how awesome her kid was."**_

Naruto felt himself chuckle. 'Yeah I guess you're right Fox. But...could you maybe not call my Dad a prick?' The blond lamented.

 **" _Bah! He trapped me in here, for better or worse. I'll call him a prick as much as I want."_**

Naruto just shook his head. Same old fox.

Though, a part of Naruto was thankful for that, a constant in his life.

'Hey Ku...Thank you.' Naruto spoke suddenly. It occurred to him that, even with their rough start, Kurama had really been beside him through thick and thin from day one. Maybe not willingly, but still.

 ** _"Well of course you're welcome...what are you thanking me for again?"_**

Naruto had to stifle a laugh at that. Kurama may have become friendlier in the last few years, but he still was socially inept on his best day.

Peas in a pod these two.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice cried from the end of the street he had been traveling down, breaking the blond from his thoughts.

"Uh...oh hey Ino." Naruto replied as his fellow blond ran up to him. She seemed exceptionally cheerful today for some reason. "What's up?"

"Oh not much~ But listen I have a question. What's the deal with Sai?" Ino all but demanded. A chance encounter a little while ago had sparked her curiosity, and now, she sought answers.

"How do you mean?" Naruto asked, uncertainty on his face. Sai could be blunt. Very blunt. Shockingly blunt, and insulting. He wasn't one for leaving a man in the field, but if Sai angered Ino of all people, the artist was on his own.

"Well, like what's his type? What's his story? Has he ever asked about me?" Ino fires off one after another, barely a pause to breath.

"Uh...That's actually a good question." Now that Naruto thought on it, he and Sai has very little interaction up until their shared mission a month or so back, he honestly wasn't sure how the ink user was getting on.

"Oh come on! You've worked with the guy for years now, you have to know something."

"Well...Sai has his secrets. He likes art though, if that helps at all...why are you asking anyway?" Naruto tilted his head, a perplexing look on his face.

It wasn't like Ino to come to him if all people when looking for information.

Ino pauses for a moment to take in Naruto's face. She had noticed it before, but seeing it again was just so odd. Naruto had this way of sometimes looking like a chibi fox, and as much as it pained the mind-walker to admit, it made the Sage DAMNED cute.

 _'No wonder Hinata has been pinning over this lug for so long. He certainly filled out nicely. Plus that whole saving the world thing he's made a career out of.'_

Ino had to lament on lost opportunities, but she could never hurt the Hyuga Heiress by encroaching on the boy she loved.

"Well, he was staring at me earlier. Intently. I'm pretty sure he was drawing me." Ino said, gushing slightly. She had been relaxing in a bench when she noticed the half shirt wearing shinobi.

The way his eyes had pinned her. He had looked right through her! Pen and paper in hand, he had captured her exact likeness. Ino had felt obligated to pose for the mysterious artist.

"Uh Ino...I'm not sure that's the case..." Naruto spoke with drop of sweat sliding down the side of his head. Sai liked to draw and paint, sure. But he was also horrible when it came to people. Give him a scenery or animal, and it's all good, but people...

"How do you mean?" Ino replied, confused and aittle put out from the taller blond.

"Well...how do I put this lightly..." Naruto put his chin in his hand, contemplating how he should let the blond down easily.

That's when inspiration struck.

"I know!" Naruto said with a shout, snapping his fingers. "I'll have him explain!"

Ino just looked at the blond shinobi. A man who had fought a goddess and stopped the frickin' moon from destroying the planet.

 _'Is this really the savior of humanity? I could have done that!'_ The female blond ranted in her mind.

Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and made haste to one of the few places Sai frequented. Kanibi Art Supply. "Let's go Ino! Sai will probably be at the store picking up more supplies if he wasted some on you."

"What's that suppose to mean you idiot!"

 **-TBD-**

"I can't say I have met Beautfiul." Sai responded plainly, not an ounce of emotion on his face.

Ino all the same almost swooned. He called her beautiful so easily~

Naruto just nodded along in understanding. It had been has he assumed, while a very skilled ninja, Sai was a bit...lackluster when it came to other people.

"Yeah that's what I thought, Ino was just curious if you had drawn her, and I wanted you to explain why that might be an issue." Naruto replied with a wave of his hand.

"You see Miss Yamanaka...I can't draw people." A strange forced smile crossed Sai's face. He still wasn't sure how one interacted with new people, but he was getting better.

Ino looked alittle startled at that, when she had seen the ninjato wielder, he had been focused heavily in her direction, pen to page.

What had he drawn?

Ino voiced as much and Sai took a moment to pull out his drawing pad, flipping through a few pages. Some showed scenery from around the village, others showed a small animal or two, before he came to a stop.

Ino froze and Naruto had to bit back a laugh as he saw the image on the page.

It was a trash bin. Full to the rim. The items of garbage had been captured in startling detail.

Ino may as well have been turned to stone at the revelation.

Naruto was currently stuffing a hand into his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I say all the items stack in the bin as beautiful in a way. Kind of like a controlled choatic monstrosity. I just had to take the challenge of capturing it." Sam explained, a soft, genuine smile crossing his face.

While he may be bad at emoting with people, art was something he truly adored. Anyone who got him talking about it could tell it made him a whole other person.

"Pfft...yes...hehe...well I'm hehehe I'm sure Ino thinks it looks amazing." Naruto tried, and failed, to cover his laughter. He could not wait to tell Sakura about this!

Sakura...

"Oh damn. Hey guys, I need to head out. Gotta find Sakura-chan and the Bastard. Sai, maybe you should take Ino to lunch? Tell her more about your artistic vision." Naruto said as he got himself back under control. A teasing grin on his face. This was too good a set up, might as well knock it down.

Ino snapped back to attention at her fellow blond's words, mouth moving to protest. You don't just set a girl up like that!

"If Beautiful would like to accompany me, I don't see why not. It's always nice to talk to someone about art." Sai agreed. He was on leave for two days anyway, why not spend it with someone that seemed to appreciate his artistic talents enough to be stunned silent by them.

Never change Sai.

"Wai- but I don't-" "Yeah Ino, we know, busy busy, look I'll send a clone to your store and let your mom know your on a lunch date. No biggy." Naruto interrupted. Clasping his hands behind his head, Naruto made to trudge off as a poof and a blur of orange headed the opposite direction.

He swore could hear Ino swearing at him in his mind as he left the artist and flourist alone.

Naruto chuckled to himself. He's still got it. 'Good luck Ino.'

 **-TBD-**

Sasuke relaxed against the tree to his back, a calm washing over him. Leaning into him was Sakura, a small, soft smile on her features. They looked the picture of serenity, and honestly Naruto really didn't wanna break it up. The Uchiha had only been in the village for two days now, and he was liable to leave out again at anytime.

Should he really interrupt their alone time at the cost of a beating from Sakura?

Yeah.

"Man, it's too bad Sai can't draw people yet. You two look like a masterpiece waiting to happen." Naruto spoke, earning a set of glares and frowns.

A sigh left the last Uchiha as he lightly nudged Saukra off his shoulder. What ever the Idiot wanted, he doubted it would be over shortly.

"What do you want Naruto? Can't you see we're trying to relax?" Sakura bit out harshly. It had been three months since Sasuke had left, couldn't they have one day of uninterrupted peace?

"Easy easy, I didn't come to start something. In fact, I learned something today that Tall, Dark, and Broody might like to know." Naruto said as he held his hands up placatingly.

That drew curious eyes from his two teammates and Naruto pulled his mothers baby blue journal from his pocket.

He looked at it lovingly for a moment, causing his teammates to stars at him with even more confusion, before he tossed it to Sasuke.

"Open it to the book mark." The blond said, slowly walking toward the duo and sitting down with his back to the same tree.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, slowly cracking the book. "I wasn't aware you read in your spare time." He sniped unashamed. Sasuke had been having a nice time, sue him.

"I usually don't. That...that book is pretty encaptivating though." The blond replied wistfully.

Sasuke looked at the book, then back at the blond, his curiosity truly stoked. Whatever could get a reaction like that out of Naruto must have been damn important.

 _Hey again...well we're still not set on a name but hi all the same!_

 _So I had an interesting conversation with Mikoto-chan today!_

Sasuke paused immediately, looking at the blond who had closed his eyes.

"This better not be some prank Naruto. I **will** hurt you."

"Just keep reading Bastard." The blond shot back.

 _Can you believe she's hid it for so long! Apparently she's pregnant too! I bet little Tachi-chan is gonna be so excited! She said Fugaku wanted to keep things under wraps as much as possible, but she looked so relieved to finally tell someone. It's a boy apparently, and she looked so excited about the prospect of raising another._

 _The only reason I even found out was because her odd lunch order after shopping for some baby clothes, seriously who easy fried eggs and peanuts? So gross._

 _I hope I don't get any weird cravings like that. Don't give your momma weird cravings m'kay? And don't eat weird food either! Only healthy food for my child thank you very much!_

 _Though ramen is okay. Ramen is always okay._

 _I really hope you and her son will be friends when you get older. She always looked out for me after our joint mission to Grass._

 _Sasuke. That's what she said his name would be. Named after Lord Third's father._

 _A strong name that._

 _I hope we pick the perfect name for you. Something strong, but wise. Something that just seems so...you._

 _Mina-kun will be home soon, so I'll be signing off now. Remember Normal food!_

 _And Raman! Lots and lots of Ramen!_

 _Love Mama_

Sasuke slowly lowered the book to his lap, a contemplative look on his face.

It could be fake. There was no way this person could be talking about his parents. No way in hell.

"Why did you show me this?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the soft hand Sakura placed on his shoulder. This book would bring up a lot of long repressed emotions and memories. He wasn't sure that's what he wanted.

"...I got that from Kaka-sensei. It came with a few other things from a safe house in Suna. Pervy Sage left it to me." Naruto started, eyes searching the sky like he was trying to find the right words in the air.

"I started reading it with Hinata. Man you should have seen what a sobbing mess that turned me into."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, a strange look in his eye. "It's from my mom and dad. From her pregnancy."

A soft gasp cane from the third of the trio, a soft hand covering her mouth. She was aware what kind of childhood her friend had, and to get something from his parents now couldn't be easy.

"But why did you show me." Sasuke all but demanded. He didn't know what to feel, what that harsh tearing in his chest represented. Was he jealous? Was he angry? Was he apathetic?

"Your mom is the reason I have it." The blond replied bluntly.

Both his teammates stopped at those words, becoming highly confused.

Naruto spoke before any questions could be asked. "According to the first entry, your mom gave my mom the idea to right this journal."

"But that doesn't answer my question Naruto! Why did you show me!?" Sasuke shouted. He was...something! And he didn't like it, and this Idiot was pissing him off by acting all cryptic.

"...can you take me to your mom's grave? I...I want to thank her. Properly as I can." Naruto asked, softly, hesitantly. This was a very fine line, and he was very aware of that. "I...was also thinking...maybe your parents left one too. Somewhere in the old compound..."

Naruto wasn't sure how Sasuke would react to the two, both asked and inferred, questions.

Would it start a fight? Would the last Uchiha agree?

Who knew?

Sasuke sat there for a moment, his shoulders tense. Naruto really was an idiot. You can't just drop stuff like this on someone damnit!

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's soft voice floated into his ear and he visibly relaxed.

Years ago that would have bothered him.

"...come on. If we're gonna do this, might as well do it now."

Naruto showed him a look of such gratitude, it actually kind of scared him. Naruto had always worn his heart on his sleeve, but that kind of blatant joy was just unreal.

 **-TBD-**

Naruto stared at the gravestone, a strange pit in his gut. He thought he'd know what to say. How to act. He noticed, belatedly, the grave was very well taken care of. Had Sasuke been by? He liked to think so.

Perhaps Itachi had snuck into the village over the years to visit his mother. It was a strange thought, but knowing all that Itachi had sacrificed for the village, Naruto wouldn't deny that a part of him hoped it was true.

"Umm...hi." The blond started. He was glad Sasuke and Sakura had already headed to the Uchiha Compound. Though they probably stopped at a bar first. Sasuke would need it most likely.

"I'm...not really sure what I should say.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, nervous for some reason. "I'm...a friend of Sasuke's. You knew my mom."

"I...I wanted to thank you. I got her journal, ya know? I never would have gotten it had you not given her the idea." Naruto carried on as he sat down at the foot of the grave.

"I...I guess I owe you a lot. Though it took a while, you probably gave me the biggest piece of my parents out of everyone I know." The blond carried on, smiling softly.

"I hope you left something for Sasuke too. I...he still needs some closure. He hides it, just like I do. But you not being here still hurts. I know Mom's journal will help me find closure though. Has helped already." Naruto looked at the sky, imagining his parents looking down on him. "He hasn't had the easiest time, a lot of fighting. Struggle. But, and don't tell him I said this, but he's a good guy. Deep down. Like way deep. Think like ocean deep." Naruto spoke with a chuckle, even as he felt some form of disapproval hit him.

"We're best friend, I can say that about him." The blond replied to the empty air. He didn't know if Mikoto could here him, but he hoped so. Hoped that feeling he got a moment ago was her chiding him for his words against her son.

He don't know how long he sat there, just talking to the granit with the words Mikoto Uchiha engraved on it. He talked about so much. About him and his life, about Sasuke and their adventures. About everything.

Sasuke had returned at some point, Sakura at his side, and together they recalled old tales of their time as a team, odds and ends about their years apart. Everything under the sun shared over a few bottles of sake and a few shed tears.

In one way or another it was cathartic. Healing years of anger at one another or stupid situations. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and they parted ways. Feeling lighter than they had in years.

Sasuke held Sakura close under his arm, a soft grin etched into his face. He hadn't felt this free in years, a lot had been said at his mother's grave, but he felt so...relieved.

"That was nice." Sakura said softly, hugging Sasuke around the midsection as they walked.

A soft hmm was her response.

"We should visit her more often. I'm sure she'd be glad to hear from you more often." The pinkette carried on, a teasing smile on her face.

"I suppose your right. My father should meet you too. While he can't approve or deny you, you should still at least introduce yourself to your future in-laws." Sasuke replied, completely ignoring the way Sakura froze mid step as he continued walking, leaving her frozen in the street.

He stopped a few steps away, glancing back at her with an easy teasing grin.

"You alright there Sakura?" Sasuke asked, mischief dancing in his eyes. Naruto was right, teasing people was pretty fun.

That Idiot was surprisingly right about a lot of things.

 **-TBD-**

Naruto took off his shoes gingerly, the same easy smile on his face that had been there for the last hour or so.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun." Hinata's soft greeting made his smile widen minutely.

"Hey Hinata. How would you feel about meeting my Mom tomorrow?" The blond asked bluntly, standing and giving her that same blinding smile she had fallen in love with years ago.

She was a little confused by what he meant but nodded all the same. Whatever had happened after he left, it had obviously left him in a stellar mood, no reason to ruin it now.

"Man what's cookin? It's smells fantastic!" Naruto hugged Hinata close as they walked back toward the kitchen.

"It's one of the recipes from that journal. I figured since we were reading it..." Hinata started, only to quieten as the blond stopped walking.

Naruto looked down at the woman he loved, a strange look in his eyes. "Hinata, you really are the best." Was all he said before capturing the Hyuga in a deep kiss.

Today had been a great day, and Hinata deserved to know exactly how amazing he thought she was.

 **A.N. Yo! Little bit of bonding for team 7, yay!**


End file.
